1 moment in time
by Mcrollwithfive0
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but EVERYTHING you notice is not mine it belongs to CBS. Steve and Catherine have been in love for a while, but she tells him a few words that will change their lives forever, maybe for the best or for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

_**Steve's POV **_  
_**McGarrett household 9:30pm**_

"That was perfect Cath" I said looking over to her, she was still eating the lasagne she had made.

"Glad you liked it, you ate it like a freaking animal Steve" Catherine said smiling at me as she placed her fork back on her plate.

"Okay okay, I did eat it quite fast but, we have been at work with no food since 5:30 this morning and your just a great cook" I replied, standing up and walking over to her. I held my hand out, she grabbed hold of it and we went and sat on the couch. She sat next to me but her legs were laid over mine.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked looking at her, our fingers were interwined.

"We could go snuggle up in bed?" She suggested pointing upstairs.

"Or... We could watch a movie and get a blanket and snuggle up down here on the couch?" I asked her.

"Depends on the movie" she said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Well I got this one" I said standing up and putting the tv on, then went to get a blanket for us. I came back and Cath was just staring at the wall.

"Everything okay Cath?" I asked sitting next to her and wrapping the blanket around us both, she curled up next to me and laid her head on my chest.

"Yeah just thinking" she replied

"About what?"

"Us" she said sitting up to look at me now.

"Okay" I said unsure on where she was going with this.

"What are we? Kono was asking me about it earlier today and I didn't know what to say to her, well because we've never even talked about it" she concluded laying her head back on my chest.

"Well you are my girlfriend aren't you?" I asked.

"And in that case you are my boyfriend" she replied smiling at me with her sexy little smile she does.

"Catherine I need to tell you something" I said trying to sound serious.

"What" she said looking a bit worried.

"I um I love you" I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear, "I love you too" as soon as she said that I tackled her down on the couch, she was laid on her back I was kneeling over her and we started to kiss. Her hands were on my cheeks and my hands were on her hips. Then she pulled away.

"Steve if we are going to have sex I would much rather have it in bed" she said smiling at me.

"But I want to watch a movie" I said sitting up on the couch with my legs on the coffee table and Cath laid her head on my chest and laid out on the couch.

We watched the notebook. Towards the end I looked down at Catherine, she was asleep with her head laid on my chest and one hand was round the back of me and her other hand was resting on my thigh. It wasn't long after that I drifted off to sleep.

Saturday 6:30am  
McGarrett household

The bright sunlight filled up the living room, I rubbed my eyes then looked down at Cath she was still asleep. The tv was still on playing to it self, I tried so hard not to move and wake Catherine up but she started to stir in her sleep.

"Morning Lieutenant" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Morning Commander" she said looking up at me with sleepy brown eyes.

"Hopefully we have the day off today" I said playing with the end of her hair, she moved herself so she was sat of my lap her head laid on my shoulder and her arms round me.

"I think we should go to bed" I suggested.

"But it's nearly 7 o'clock" she replied.

"So... We can go cuddle up there" I said trying to stand up and pick Cath up at the same time.

"You know what I would have never pictured you as a cuddling type of guy" she said while I carried her upstairs, her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms wrapped loosely around my neck.

"I'm not but you just make it really nice and I love it and I love you" I said placing her on the bed, she got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Cath?" I said walking to the bathroom door and heard faint sounds of her throwing up. I opened the door and went over to her. She was still throwing up, I held her hair back. When she stopped she cleaned her face and I went to get her a glass of water. We both got back into bed, and she curled up I curled up next to her.

"How you feeling" I asked leaning on my elbow and stroking a strand of hair from her face.

"Better" she replied. I laid my hand firmly on her stomach, then the my phone started ringing.

**S: McGarrett  
C: Hey Steve we caught a case  
S: Okay I'm on my way  
C: No Catherine?  
S: Nope  
C: Okay see you soon  
S: Bye**

"Hey Cath I gotta go we caught a case, but you are staying here" I said getting out of bed and putting some clean pants on, and a new shirt. Catherine sat up but as soon as she did she was heading to the bathroom. I followed her in and held her hair back again.

When she had done she cleaned her face and hugged me. "Steve I'm coming ill be fine, I'm feeling better already, I can just pop to the drug store and get some pills and then we can go to the scene" she said walking back into the bedroom, she picked some clothes out of the draws and attempted to put them on, I swooped her into my arms and put her back in bed.

"Not this time baby, you can't go to work like this, I'll keep coming back or calling you to check on you" I said putting the covers over her and I kissed the top of her head.

"Fine, please be careful Steve I don't want you coming home all battered up"

"I will, I love you"

"I love you too Steve" she replied as I walked out of the room. I walked downstairs and out of the front door, then Danny pulled up outside the house.

"Hey" I said while locking the door, then I walked over to his car he looked really confused.

"Where's Cath? Please tell me you guys didn't break up" Danny said as I got in and drove to the crime scene.

"What no! She's just sick that's all, she has been acting really weird lately though"

"Okay whatever you say super seal" Danny said as we walked towards Chin, Kono and Max.

"No Catherine?" Kono asked.

"Nah she's sick, but I really don't think she will stay home all day we will probably go back to hq and she will be there" I said to Kono. She just laughed.

"Okay so do we know the COD Max?" I asked crouching down to get a closer look at the dead guy laid out on the sand.

"Yes, Commander there are 4 bullet holes, 1 to the back of the head, 2 in the back and 1 just under his knee cap, I assume that they shot him in the leg so he couldn't escape" Max said pointing out all the shots.

"Okay the guys name is James Davids, he was here from the mainland probably on a business trip because the airport said he arrived 2 hours ago alone, and he has 2 daughters and he was married" Chin said as some guys helped Max get the guy up into the truck to go back to his office.

"Okay Chin Kono you guys try and find out what he was doing here, me and Danny will go to the airport" I said grabbing the keys from Danny's hand and walked towards the car.

"Steve hey wait up" Danny said running up behind me.

We got in the car and had a silent ride to the airport, well until we were about half way there.

"So what's on your mind Steve?" Danny asked.

"Nothing i just need to call Cath" i said getting my phone out of my pocket.

**S: Hey babe how are you?  
C: I'm good please can I come back to work i'm really bored there is nothing to do  
S: But your sick  
C: Not anymore and i need to talk to you in person  
S: Cath is everything okay?  
C: Yeah um no wait yes but i don't know how your going to take this  
S: I'm a SEAL I can take anything, anyway i have to go now babe  
C: Steve is that a yes Catherine you can come to work or a no get your ass back in bed.  
S: It may be a yes if your sure you are not sick.  
C: I'm sure!  
S: Okay I'll come pick you up then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Catherine's POV Five-0 HeadQuaters_**.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Steve asked as he sat on the couch in his office, I sat next to him.

"I'm... Um... I'm" I couldn't even say it I just broke down into tears, Steve wrapped his arms around me and I was crying into his chest.

"Cath you can tell me anything you know that right?" He whispered while we were still hugging.

"I know but you might hate me when I tell you this" I said pulling away from him and wiping my eyes.

"Catherine I could never hate you"

"Okay when I tell you this, you have every right to leave me or you could stay you decide on that" i said.

"Catherine please just tell me" he wined like a 3 year old begging for some candy.

"Okay here goes... I'm... Um... I'm pregnant" I said, I felt my eyes fill up again. Steve was just sat there his mouth wide open just staring at me.

"Steve?" I said he blinked and shook his head.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you okay you look a little pale. I should go" I said standing up, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me right on to his lap.

"You aren't going any where baby" he said as he placed his hands on my stomach.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" I asked him.

"Of corse this is great news but did you go to the doctors to check and be sure because the pregnancy tests you can buy at the store aren't always correct" he said sounding overwhelmed by the news but I could feel his hands shaking.

"We could go to the doctors now?" I asked him, taking my head away from resting on his shoulder.

"Let's go" he said as I got off of his lap he grabbed his jacket and we walked out of his office. He grabbed hold of my hand and we walked to his truck. Then Danny came running out of hq.

"Where you guys going?" he asked while trying to catch his breath. "Doctors" Steve said before getting in the truck and closing the door.

"Oh, is everything okay?" he asked sounding really concerned.

"Yeah everything's perfect" I reassured him. He walked back inside and I got in the truck and we drove down the road.

"Steve, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, in fact I am overwhelmed by the news but just a little shocked that's all, just think there's a baby in there a tiny human being" he said looking at me with a huge smile on his face and placing his had flat out on my stomach, I put my hands over his.

"I love you" I said leaning in to kiss him because we were stopped at a traffic light.

"I love you too" he mumbled against my lips, then the lights turned green and Steve turned his attention back onto the road. As we pulled outside the doctors I could see Steve's hands starting to shake a little on the steering wheel and he looked really nervous.

"Steve, are you sure your alright?" I asked him again.

"Yeah I'm good" he said, his hands were shaking no where near as much. When we got out of the car Steve walked round to me.

"You okay?" he asked me, I just burst into tears.

"No Steve I'm scared" I said crying into his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Catherine look at me" he said placing his finger under my chin and gently lifting it up so I was looking at him.

"Catherine you shouldn't be scared this is great news and I will protect you and I just want you to know that I'm going to be with you every step of the way, I promise" he said and that reassured me a LOT. He grabbed hold of my hand and we walked inside over to the woman behind the desk.

"Name please" she said not even looking up from the computer screen.

"Catherine Rollins" I said.

"Okay" she said looking up at us for like a second then looking straight back at the screen.

"if you would like to take a seat over there that would be great, the doctor will be out soon" We walked over to some seats and we sat down but when we did sit down the doctor came out.

"Catherine Rollins" she called, I stood up and Steve did we both walked towards the room, Steve closed the door behind him.

"Hi guys how are you? My name is Megan" she said stretching her arm out for me to shake. We shook hands.

"Hi I'm Catherine and this is Steve" I said pointing at him.

"Hi" he said.

"Okay if you would both like to take a seat" Megan said pointing at the chairs in her office. We both sat down and she sat at the chair at her desk.

"Right Catherine did you take a pregnancy test at home?" She asked.

"Yeah it was positive but we just want to be sure" I replied while looking at Steve from the corner of my eye he was just looking at this poster thing on the wall.

"Alright so I will do a blood test is that okay?"

"Yeah" I replied and Steve grabbed hold of my hand I could tell he was really nervous, and he wasn't the one having a blood test. She stood up and walked round the desk with the needle in her hand. I hate needles. She tied this thing round my arm and took some blood from my forearm.

"Okay, you guys can go back to the waiting room and I will call you back in when we have the results it should be about 10 minutes if there is some other people waiting" Megan said opening the door for us. We walked out and got a seat, Steve was still holding my hand.

"Steve?" I said to get his attention.

"Yeah babe?" He replied sweetly looking at me with his bright blue eyes, they looked really loving and caring.

"You sure you want to stay with me?" I asked him.

"Of corse this is ama-" he was saying before he got cut off by the doctor.

"Catherine Rollins" she called, we walked back over to the room.

"Sir who are you to miss Rollins?" Megan asked.

"Her boyfriend" Steve replied with a smile on his face.

"Okay, so it's perfectly fine for you to know the results?"she asked, we both nodded.

"Catherine, you are pregnant and have been for about 2 weeks" she said smiling at us both. We stood up and left, Steve grabbed hold of my hand and we ran to his truck.

"Steve we need to go back to work" I said smiling at him.

"Yep you are right"


	3. Chapter 3

**Steve's POV **

**McGarrett household **

**11:30pm**

We were both sat on the couch watching tv, she was curled up her head resting on my chest, I had one arm wrapped around around her.

"Hey Cath we need to tell people about him" I said pointing to her stomach.

"About HER" Catherine replied emphasising the her.

"No I'm pretty sure he's a boy" I said laying my hand flat out on her stomach.

"Your probably right, I'm probably carrying a little super-SEAL around" she said placing her hand over mine, and I kissed the top of her head.

"So who we going to tell first?" I asked her.

"We could have like a BBQ and tell everybody together?" She suggested.

"Sounds good but we need to tell your mom and dad first, then Doris"

"Can't we tell your mom first she will be okay with it, well my mom will be but it's just my dad oh shit and my brother he acts like my dad when it comes to men" she said sounding a little worried at the thought of her dad and brother knowing.

"Why you scared what your brother will think? he's a good man and your a big girl now, anyway could tell Doris now, she will be up plus she only lives down the road"

"Yeah we could but not until you call her mom" Catherine said as I reached for my phone in my pocket.

I dialled her number it rang a couple of times and she answered.

_**S: Hey mom**_

_**D: Hey sweetie, what's up?**_

_**S: Could you pop over here for a minute we need to talk**_

_**D: This can't wait until tomorrow?**_

_**S: No if I don't tell you I won't be able to sleep**_

_**D: Fine. I'm on my way.**_

Then she hung up.

"Well done you actually called her mom" Catherine said clapping her hands sarcastically.

"No need to be like that is there babe?" I said getting her on my lap facing me.

"Yeah there is" she said smiling pressing her forehead against mine. I tired to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I'm really tired" she mumbled, her head laid on my shoulder, her arms loosely around my neck and her legs straddling me.

"We can go to bed when we tell Doris" I said playing with her hair. Then she walked through the door.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" she asked closing the door behind her and she sat on the chair.

"Mom we need to tell you something" I said as Catherine was sitting back on the couch.

"Okay"

"Ummm... Catherine's um... She's -"

"Pregnant? Am I right or am I right?" She said cutting me off.

"You are right Doris" Catherine said with a smile.

"This really couldn't have waited until the morning?" She asked.

"Nope"

"Well congratulations, but I am going to bed now" she said before walking out of the door.

"Okay now can we go to bed?" Cath asked actually she was almost begging, she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah we can babe" I said picking her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"You won't be able to do that soon" she whispered.

"Do what?" I asked placing her under the covers in bed.

"Carry me" she said as I was getting in next to her, she was curled up facing me our fingers interwined.

"Why?" I asked unsure at what she was getting at.

"Because I will be fat and heavy"

"Not true at all you will be big but not fat and heavy you will not be, you will be absolutely beautiful just like you are now" I said caressing her cheek.

"Whatever" she said cuddling up to me so her face was nestled in my chest.

"Night" I said before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you" she mumbled softly.

"I love you too Cath" I replied before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. About 10 minutes later she was asleep, when she was asleep I started to drift off.

**McGarrett household**

**9:49am**

I woke up, Catherine was still sleeping. God she looks so beautiful when she sleeps. We fell asleep holding hands and our legs practically in a knot, now Cath was laid on her side my body moulded round hers one of my hands on her stomach and the other hand still holding hers with our fingers intertwined. She started to stir in her sleep, she grabbed my hand tighter and rolled herself over.

"Morning mommy" I whispered in her ear, she had a small smile on her face.

"Morning, but I'm not your mommy I'm your girlfriend, I'm her mommy" she whispered back pointing at her stomach. I lifted her shirt up a little bit and ran my fingers over her abdomen.

"His mommy" I corrected her, before kissing her neck.

"Anyway we have to tell your family today Cath" I said getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Cath asked, as she grabbed the flicker for the tv from my nightstand.

"Shower" I said turning the water on.

I stepped into the shower, washed my hair when I was rinsing the shampoo off Catherine came running to the toilet and threw up. She was done in like a minute she washed her face and stripped off then she got in the shower with me.

"I hate morning sickness" she said as she wrapped her arms round my waist.

"Yeah me too" I replied lifting her up, she wrapped her legs round my waist. I kissed the top of her head, we stood there hugging for like 5 minutes until I pulled away.

"Cath I need to get washed" I whispered, before putting her down.

"Okay" she said, she got out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was on the floor. She wrapped it around herself and walked into the bedroom. I rinsed the soap off my body then shut off the water.

"Steve what are you doing?" Catherine asked smirking at me.

"Getting some clothes" I answered smiling at her.

"No I mean my are you naked" she asked looking at my body from head to toe.

"Oh yeah you kinda stole my towel" I said while putting some boxers on.

"Sorry" she said walking up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You know what" I said.

"What?"

"You've been really cuddly lately, is everything okay?" I asked kissing the top of her head. She pulled her head away from my chest and looked up at me smiling.

"Have I, I didn't notice" she said while drawing circles on my back with her gentle fingers.

**Steve's POV**

**Dinner with Mr and Mrs Rollins.**

**Hilton Hawaiian Village.**

**"**Reservations for 4" I said to the waiter.

"Under what name?" She asked, looking up at me from the computer.

"McGarrett" I replied she was searching for my name on the screen.

"Yeah if you would just like to follow me, the others are already here" the waiter said menus in her hand, we followed her to a table the was overlooking the beach, there were kids running on the sand some in the sea. We sat down she handed me and Cath the menus.

"Thank you" I said, she smiled at me then walked away.

"Sir, ma'am" I said extending my arm for the admiral to shake my hand.

"Oh for god sake Steve, like I said last time we saw each other call me James" the admiral said.

"Yes and call me Carol" Caths mom spoke with a soft tone.

"Okay James Carol we have something to tell you" I said then looked at Catherine who looked really nervous but just gave me a little nod as if to say carry on.

"You are going to be grandparents" I said lowering my voice a little bit.

"This is great news I'm really happy for you both" Carol said with a huge smile on her face.

"How far along are you sweetie?" She asked Catherine

"4 weeks" Cath replied smiling at her mom.

"Wow this is just wow, I did not expect this at all" James said.

"Your not mad?" Catherine questioned she sounded slightly confused.

"Why would I be mad? Your a grown woman now I'm happy you guys are settling down and starting a family, besides if you two are happy then I am happy" he said with a smile.

"Are you all ready to order or do you need some more time?" The waiter asked.

"Umm I'll take the steak and fries" I said.

"How would you like your steak?"

"Bloody" I said and I saw Catherine look at me and smile, she clearly was remembering the time on the beach when we were supposed to have steaks but they got burnt and we ended up in the bedroom.

"I'll have the chicken salad please" Catherine said.

"Make that two please" Carol said.

"And I will have the coconut crusted shrimps" James said then the waiter took the menus and walked away.

"So how long are you on the island for?" Catherine asked her parents.

"Umm about 3 weeks"

"Nice"


End file.
